


School Days

by Not_You



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consent Issues, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fishhooking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Halloween, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Multi, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sean is a stoner, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thanksgiving, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kinkmeme prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Raven, Angel, and Emma are three best friends who do everything together.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>So, together, they all get to tag team Erik and take turns on his massive dick. And they all combine their forces and take Hank's virginity in the most epic way possible. And Charles is pretty cute under his cardigans, so they have some fun with him, before moving on to Sean. And Alex. And Azazel. And Janos. And hell, Shaw too.</i></p><p> </p><p>In this chapter they start with Erik, the hot gym teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

It really starts with the gym teacher. Sure, Emma has been cutting a swathe through the school since freshman year and Angel not far behind her, Raven always ready to "practice" with them and listen to a recitation of the good bits, but ganging up on Mr. Lensherr was their first real escapade as a trio, right at the beginning of senior year. All of them had gotten gym out of the way as freshmen, and actually regretted it as they watched him run around the track. He had been hired during their sophomore year, and has since become a fairly reliable resting place for crushes. 

Anyone can appreciate his body, but it's the little things that give him such wide appeal. Artistic girls like his pretty eyes and freaky girls like how cold he is and buttoned-up good girls like his smile because it seems to crawl under their clothes and absolve them of all responsibility. In her way, Raven is all three of these things, and over the past few years has been hopelessly in love with him, between other crushes and adolescent ephemera. She just watches and sighs because he's a teacher and the scars on her face make her self-conscious, nevermind that she's so beautiful she makes her friends wonder if they are not merely opportunists, and really bi after all.

Naturally, it's Emma's idea to really do it. She's the kind of person who makes things happen, and so wicked she scares them sometimes. "Seriously," she says, sipping her champagne, "we might as well. We all think he's hot, and I know he wants you, and you can't stay a virgin forever, darling."

"He wants me?" She blushes, blonde mane covering most of her face as usual, her glass nearly empty.

"He watches you all the time, and you know he's trying hard not to," Angel adds, grabbing their stolen bottle to refill Raven's glass and top off her own. "And he totally got wood that day you had to wear the skirt that shrank in the wash."

Raven is dubious about torturing a virtuous man, but being wanted is too much to resist. Emma starts pointing it out whenever his eyes are on her, and Angel has been dressing her every day, strategically using less and less fabric. It's a hot September, and the damned air conditioning is off and maybe she goes a little crazy. That's the only reason she can possibly be here, in his freaking bed, totally naked wondering if she really will just die if he refuses her. Emma and Angel are hiding nearby, and Raven tries not to have a heart attack at the sound of Lensherr's boots on the stairs. "Don't worry, honey," Angel whispers, "We got him."

And they do. He really does try to escape their net, but Emma has her cell phone out and whether she means to take pictures or call the cops the consequences for him are dire. He's furious and Raven feels terrible, but kinda hot, too. Before long they've got him tied to the bed and Emma is purring into his ear about this sweet little virgin that wants to give herself to him, and how it's on him to make it good for her. Raven blushes, straddling him. They keep trying to tell her, but she'll never believe that the latticed white scars from the fire are beautiful, that in the dim light they make her look semi-divine, a serpent woman. He grumbles that he can't well make it good without use of his hands and mouth, and they all shudder, because here is someone who understands things.

"Don't worry about it. We're here to help." Emma's grin is sharp and predatory, and she arranges herself behind Raven, spreading her out and displaying her for Lensherr, fingers stretching her wide enough to make her whimper, writhing against Emma. "We have to make sure she's ready, since you're pretty big. You've really made a good choice, Raven." Angel is carefully cutting Lensherr out of his clothes, running her hands all over him and making him shiver, eyes still cold. "If you can relax enough, anyway, but you're doing wonderfully. So wet for him. She's dripping, Mr. Lensherr."

He jerks against his bonds. "No. If you must do this, call me Erik."

"As you like. Angel?"

"On it. And you said it was wishful thinking to buy the Magnums." She rolls a condom over Lensherr's cock, giving him a friendly little squeeze that makes him bite off a moan.

"And I think you've had plenty of practice to do this yourself." She pushes Raven forward to stand on her knees. She reaches between her legs to grip Lensherr's cock, looking nervously into those pale eyes.

"Okay?"

"...Okay, god have mercy on me," he whispers, shuddering. He watches with fierce concentration as Raven lines his tip up with her slit, and gasps, sinking down. She moves incredibly slowly, letting out little gasping cries at every fraction of an inch of progress. She tips her head back and moans, hips wriggling their way down as Erik groans and growls and bashes the headboard. Raven's pleasure is so overwhelming it looks a little like pain, but Erik looks like he's being tortured. But he's controlling himself, teeth gritted as Raven grinds down, taking him all the way and just sitting there for a long moment, mouth hanging open. 

Angel strokes Lensherr's hair, her touch incredibly tender. "You're fucking amazing, baby." She kisses him softly, and he whimpers helplessly into her mouth as Raven finally starts to move. She fucks herself on him, slow and deep, and he groans and writhes under her, skin beaded with sweat. Emma purrs, and reaches around to touch Raven's clit, helping her along. He makes a noise like Raven has stabbed him when she comes, clenching and fluttering around him. After that it's Angel's turn, for being so helpful, and Raven puts the fresh condom on and kneels by Erik's head where she kisses him again and again, whispering her thanks, that he's gorgeous and feels amazing as Angel rides him. She squeals and grinds down hard on him, rough and messy, digging her nails into his shoulders. She screams when she comes and Lensherr says something in German that's probably swearing, voice low and dark and wrecked.

There's a small squabble then, about how to finish this off. In the end, Emma is gracious and lets Raven be the one to make him come. She gets herself off on him with ruthless efficiency, leaving him shattered and gasping for Raven to finish off. She finds just the right rhythm, and his eyes roll back and he lets out something that's almost a wail, bucking up desperately and coming at last, shaking for a long time afterward. He is boneless when they clean up and untie him, and only makes a vague mumbling noise when Raven kisses him goodbye, the three of them crawling out the window and into the branches of the old oak outside. From there they drop down and run home through the night, giggling.


	2. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Halloween party, our heroines zero in on Hank.

Raven has a delayed attack of guilt and panic and skips two days of school, but Lensherr catches her eye and smiles on her first day back. He scowls at Emma and Angel, but that's all right. They're a little alarmed at their own daring, and the memories are enough to hold them over for a good long while. They actually make it very nearly all the way through October without incident, but on Halloween night Emma is bored and horny, and the others aren't faring much better. Going after Lensherr had involved meticulous planning and gathering supplies and all kinds of junior secret agent stuff. Hank is nearly an afterthought.

"Hey. Hey, Emma."

"Mm?" She is exquisite, and bored out of her mind, leaning against the counter and sipping jungle juice with patrician disdain, only deigning to comply with the idea of a costume party by wearing a little gold circlet and a white feather boa to suggest a halo and wings. The rest is just a white dress, as tight and low-cut as she can manage.

"Two o'clock." Angel is dressed as a devil, a blaze of red beside Emma, and her direction does not go unnoticed.

"I see that McCoy has lost his shirt."

"You do see. You have any idea he was hiding a body like that?"

"None whatever." She knocks back the rest of her cup without grimacing at the burn, and prowls over. What she says to Hank doesn't really matter. Poor shy nerd with those birth control glasses on crooked over his smeared facepaint. He had arrived as some kind of raggedy wolfman, but now is just a rather beautiful boy in smudged paint and torn jeans. He's not so very drunk, but enough that when she just says, "Come with me," he does. She doesn't add anything else, just leads him upstairs. Angel goes and finds Raven, and soon enough they're in their hosts's parents' bedroom with a half-naked boy and two big plastic cups of booze. Finally, the night is looking up.

Hank shifts nervously, sitting on the foot of the bed and looking at each of them in turn. "Uh..." There's a nervous light to his eyes that Emma recognizes, and the sudden surge of tenderness she feels is shocking in its strength. It's the way Raven used to look, the eyes of a person who desperately wants for this to go well, to mean something, but is just as afraid that it's another prank. She runs her fingertips around the edge of his ear, and he whimpers.

"We've dragged you up here to have a little fun with you."

Hank blushes badly, and Angel smiles, crawling over to him. "You wanna stop anytime, just say so."

"O-okay."

Raven smiles, setting her purse next to the cups. "I promise we're not messing with you." She holds out her fist, and Hank tentatively bumps it, remembering their solidarity in a biology class full of assholes. "Freak pride," she says, grinning, and he relaxes, shyly smiling back. "Still a virgin?" He blushes, and nods.

Emma chuckles. "Well, we can take care of that."

"...Oh." It comes out with a little quaver that Emma decides she likes. The sound turns into an even more delectable whine when Raven kisses him. They lay him out on his back and cuddle up next to him, just kissing him and running their hands over his chest and asking him what he's done so far. There's something sweet about how he doesn't even try to lie. He's gotten to second base once in his entire life, and this intelligence makes Angel smother him in her tits for a long moment. He growls and groans, licking and sucking and shuddering all over as she pulls away.

"Bleh, the color's good, but I don't like this much grease on my tits."

"Sorry." Hank blushes, and Raven grins.

"Well, why don't you two go and wash, and Emma can get me out of this dress."

Angel giggles, and grabs Hank's hand, towing him to the attached bathroom as Emma turns her attention to easing Raven out of her dress. She would complain, but it's her own fault. This painted on thing is from her own wardrobe, and 'sexy witch' had been her costume idea. Raven pants and wriggles, muttering about needing the jaws of life as the sounds of laughter and running water carry from the bathroom. "I think you'll survive." Emma peels it down to Raven's waist, leaving her free to take a swig from one of the cups. "So you like this boy?"

"Well, we only had the one Bio class, but he's cute. And not a fucking idiot."

"You were the one who had to start with a teacher, weren't you?"

Raven blushes. "I like a certain amount of maturity, all right?"

And sure enough, Hank does have that quality. He's shy and timid but will answer any direct question no matter how much it embarrasses him. And will even admit that he kinda likes being embarrassed by three beautiful girls. Embarrassed and held down, slapped around, and busily covered in hickeys by three mouths. His eagerness to please makes up for any clumsiness, and the muffled noises he makes with Raven sitting on his face are simply beautiful. His cock might actually be bigger then Lensherr's, still trapped in his jeans. They keep meaning to take them off, but there's something about the way he squirms that makes them want to prolong it. It helps keep him from losing his nerve, too. Along with delicate sips of burning sickly sweet juice. It's funny, but there's this silent, mutual agreement that Hank doesn't get to hold the cup, and there's something incredibly sweet and trusting in the way he just lets them feed him booze, pretty lips beautifully displayed on the rim of the cup.

Since this is this first time they let him pick who goes first, and of course it's Raven because he knows her better. The look his wide eyes as she sinks down makes Emma worry that he likes her friend entirely too much. It may be selfish, but she's not ready to give up her partner in crime. Still, the way Raven muffles herself with Angel's mouth is encouraging. She has always liked watching them kiss, the contrast in their distinctive beauties and the tenderness in their touch. Hank must like it too, because he lets out a bestial howl and comes hard. It seems to unlock something in him and before long he's got Angel on all fours, giving her the pounding of her life. Emma grins, showing Hank exactly how to touch her clit, and winding her hand into Angel's hair and shoving her face into the pillow because she's a screamer.

Emma takes her own turn last, and uses Angel's stockings to bind his hands to the headboard. She rides him for a long time as he growls and struggles, blushing horribly when she calmly tells him that he has the thickest cock she's ever fucked, and that she's going to take her time and enjoy it.

"Size queen," Angel says, giggling. She's snuggled up in Raven's arms, close enough to bite Hank's chest when she feels like it. It makes him squeak every time.

When they finally fall asleep at about five in the morning, all four of them are sore, sticky, drunk and completely sated. Hank is snuggling Raven, Angel wrapped around his back and Emma wrapped around Angel. The bed is crowded, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Even having to change the linens and shower three hours later before staggering out into the dawn still drunk can't make her regret it.


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it's Charles's turn.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do."  
  
"Angel, he's like my brother!"  
  
"Yeah, but not actually your brother, so it's hot."  
  
"Emma!"  
  
In the end, though, she capitulates. Charles is _adorable_ , home for the usual tense Thanksgiving. He's not inured to it anymore, and she takes his hand under the table like she did when they were kids. It lets him keep his cool and swallow his share of turkey with less trouble. He's happier later, when it's just the two of them tucked in safe beside the hearth. They only light fires for special occasions or brutally cold winter days, and Charles snuggles into his side of the loveseat now, painted orange by the low light.  
  
Everyone expects Raven to be afraid of fire, but she was too young to remember the one that scarred her. What she does remember are moments like this one, and how she and Charles share was feels like the only real love in the house. Sharon has never felt like her mother, and Kurt has never been _anyone's_ father, not even stupid Cain's. It seems kind of disgraceful to be thankful he's in jail for the holidays, but then again, Cain is a disgrace.  
  
"It is sad," Charles says, answering her thoughts like Sherlock Holmes, "But he only has himself to blame."  
  
"Fuck him anyway." She's not even thinking about it that way when she tugs Charles's collar aside to kiss the faint white scar from Cain backhanding him into a table, but his breath catches and his head tips back. Just a little, and he pulls away, wide-eyed.  
  
"Raven..."  
  
"I love you Charles, but you have never felt like my brother." She gets up, collecting their empty cocoa mugs. "Or any relation."  
  
He has nothing to say to that, and when she tells Emma on Friday morning, her friend naturally chooses the most degenerate course of action. Which is to say, a sleepover on Saturday. It's a daring plan, and Raven wonders if they won't just chicken out in the clutch and honestly spend the evening watching movies and doing each other's hair. Which is a perfectly fine way to spend the night and often as not ends in sex anyway, but this time Emma is almost frighteningly determined. Apparently acting like a mindreader is her thing. Angel snickers that she feels threatened in her position of alpha bitch, and Emma sticks her tongue out at her.  
  
"God, you can be such a brat." Raven rolls her eyes, flipping through one of Emma's issues of _Vogue_.

They bide their time for a while, and eventually lure Charles in with popcorn, cider, and some weird arthouse thing they wouldn't normally watch. Still, it's beautifully shot and has a lot of fucking, and stolen brandy tipped into the cider makes everything glow just a little. Charles is babbling something about gaze theory when Emma pours herself into his lap and kisses him. He mumbles for a second longer, as if he hasn't registered it, and then shuts up and kisses back, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
  
Angel and Emma get him to the bed easily enough, but he pulls away when Raven kisses him. "Raven, this is--"  
  
"Not any more fucked up than the rest of your life," Angel points out. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
And it is. Charles is dirty and inventive and playful, and the look on Emma's face as she tries to pretend her eyes aren't rolling back in her head as Charles fucks her ass (on the grounds that he's never done it before and there's no time like the present) is _priceless_.  
  
"Come on, you brat, loosen up," Raven mutters.  
  
"I am," Emma says with icy dignity, and Charles snickers and snaps his hips up and the angle is exactly right. "Oh... _Oh_!"  
  
Angel grins from ear to ear. "If you can keep that up long enough, she'll squirt."  
  
"Angel!" Emma snaps, breathless.  
  
"Challenge accepted." Charles grins back, and gets to work. For all his affability, Charles is determined and keeps ramming Emma in just the right spot, making her pant and moan. Angel hovers near to kiss Emma's gasping mouth, ready to cover it even if Sharon and Kurt are probably too far away and/or drunk to hear. Turns out she doesn't need to, because Emma comes in stunned silence, eyes rolled back in her head as she soaks Charles and makes him laugh, the sound wild and joyous.  
  
After that they slow down, and he lets them roll him onto his back so Angel can straddle his face and Raven can sink down onto his cock. He just lies there and lets them use him, blissed out and pliant, and if he whimpers and calls Raven his little sister when she comes, well, they're all going to hell anyway


	4. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls have Sean for Boxing Day.

Christmas always gets Emma down. There's too much time off. Her parents are on a flight to the tropics the day after Christmas, and she's alone in the giant, lavishly decorated house. Angel's family is a little messed up, but tight enough to actually do Christmas like you're supposed to. And Raven is keeping Charles company, of course. It's a surprise when the doorbell rings. None of the staff live in and there are enough leftovers for a lifetime, so Emma goes and gets it herself.

"Happy Boxing Day!" Raven grins at her, cheeks pink from the cold, and Emma can't help but pull her into a tight hug.

"Happy Boxing Day, sugar."

"You mind that I brought Sean?"

Sean is a silly little burnout, another of Raven's freaks and geeks, but he doesn't seem like a bad kid, and there's an engaging sweetness to his smile as he stands there on her doorstep. His hair is like fire against the snow. "No. I don't mind that you brought Sean." She stands aside and lets them in.

Sean nods to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She shuts the door, shivering. "Come on, I've got a once-a-year WASP fire going."

"Just like home." Raven sighs and hangs up her hat and scarf.

"Ha, we just gather 'round the radiator."

"Cocoa?" Emma murmurs, "Cider? Booze?"

"...Cocoa with booze in it?"

"And that's why I said you'd fit right in, Sean." Raven grins, and Emma goes and makes a pot of hot chocolate, wandering back with it and a bottle of brandy to find Sean industriously rolling a massive joint on the glass-topped coffee table. "You always say the holidays make you tense, Emma," Raven murmurs.

"I do indeed." She sets her cargo down, and finds three of her grandmother's cups, the big ones with gold on the rims. She and Sean compare drug preparation methods as she pours the brandy, gently circulating each cup and letting it come to room temperature before adding the cocoa while he splices papers together, the end product nearly as big and neatly rolled as a Cuban cigar. Raven watches them both, grinning.

"I knew you'd find something in common."

"Well, you know. Boxing Day comes but once a year." Sean grins. "Either of you ever done this before? I'd give greens to the hostess, but you have to start a thing like this just right or it'll run."

"Oh, feel free to demonstrate. It looks like there's plenty for all of us."

There most definitely is plenty for all of them, and when Angel comes by later all three of them are gloriously stoned. Raven is shirtless and sprawled out by the fire like a cat, and Sean is purring while Emma shotguns him, their lips just barely not touching.

"Well shit, looks like I'm late to the party."

"Hhhiiiiiii, Aaannngel."

"Silly girl." She comes and sits beside Raven, running a hand down her back. "Emma?" She holds out a hand, and Emma passes the joint.

"You're fucking up the rotation," Sean mutters, and Emma smirks.

"New arrival gets a hit. In fact, she gets five hits, to catch up."

"Guess we have been here a while. Oh, Raven's shirt is off. Awesome."

Angel giggles, taking long, expert hits. "So..."

"So. I'm Sean. Hi. I have killer weed and thought hanging with Raven would be more fun than more damn family time."

"Yeah, my mom's driving me fucking nuts. Ooh, brandy."

"Lush. Do you want cocoa? I think I could find my arms and make some more."

"Would you, dear?"

Raven giggles, and nuzzles Angel's thigh. "I'm glad you could make it."

She grins down at her friend. "Me too."

It takes Emma a geologic age to make the cocoa, but at last she can come stumbling back to the warm glow of the fire, Angel lounging on Raven and nuzzling her neck as Sean holds the joint for Raven to hit it without even raising her head. They are beautiful together and she sets the cocoa down absently, making a beeline for Angel to kiss her neck.

"Wicked fucking awesome," Sean mutters, and Raven giggles.

"We kinda do everything together."

"I'll bet. Wow." He keeps it together, even though his voice quivers a little with awed lust, and Emma likes that. Burnout or not, Sean is a gentleman. He doesn't touch before he's asked, and carefully repairs all runs in the joint without a word of blame even though Angel sucks like a Hoover and keeps searing away too much paper. Still, it's hard to complain about anyone. She asks the others if they feel like someone opened the tops of their heads and poured in enough warm water to fill their entire bodies. They agree that it could be described that way. Before long Raven is wrapped around Sean from behind, sucking hickeys onto his neck and shoulders as he whimpers and lets her. Angel is grinning, cute and boyish in Sean's discarded shit. He's a skinny bastard, so it stretches tight across her tits as she kisses and nibbles his chest.

They keep meaning to move to the bed as things get more serious, but finally Raven is rolling a condom onto Sean as Angel beams down at him. Emma chuckles at the rapt way Sean tries to watch them both at once. She takes a massive hit and crawls over to actually kiss him for the first time, passing the heavy smoke into his mouth. He's a little over-eager, a little puppyish, but not actually a bad kisser. She carefully trains him to be better as Angel sinks down onto him with a moan that would be theatrical from anyone else.

As usual, they take their turns with Sean, who doesn't last but recovers quickly. They burn through the condoms Angel always carries and Emma has to go and steal some from her mother's bedroom, all of them forming a giggling, golden pile by the fire for the next few rounds. Sleepy-eyed as he is, it takes a lot to wear Sean out. He gives good head, too, and Emma almost wonders if they should keep him.


	5. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has the happiest New Year ever.

The holiday season isn't over yet, but a New Year's party cheers them up in a way that Christmas couldn't. For one thing, it's an excuse to dress up, because a classmate about as rich as Emma is hosting, and has opted for formality. Angel and Emma love this kind of thing. No so much for lounging around in long gowns looking amazing and snorting down the booze whenever Daddy and Mama aren't looking (fun as that could be), but for the chance to decorate Raven. They don't even care about this party, not the way they cared about prom, but they still closet themselves in Emma's room for a good six hours before it starts. Just because. They go through everyone's combined wardrobe and makeup like drag queens, ensuring maximum fabulousness.

"And because it's a special occasion... real jewels."

Emma sometimes does this, and nervous as it makes the others, nothing sparkles like a real diamond. Or the real sapphires that gleam at Raven's throat, ruby earrings dangling nearly to Angel's shoulders. Emma has put Raven in white, herself in silver and Angel in gold, and even Raven has to admit that they make quite a picture. They leave on time to arrive fashionably late, and snag sparkling juice on the way in. Since there's actual supervision, champagne is limited to one glass at midnight. It's too bad, but never let it be said that they can't have fun sober.

Their fun for this evening comes in the form of Alex Summers, fresh out of reform school and lurking around the edges of things like a semiferal cat. He stares at Angel's tits pretty blatantly before catching himself, but there's something kind of endearing about it. It's not as if he's been around girls lately, anyway. He's their host's poor relation as well, and seems like he could use some company. They converge on him at midnight, surrounding him and each taking their little nip for the New Year like festive piranhas. Angel captures his lips and Emma presses a kiss to one side of his throat, Raven on the other.

"Jesus," Alex mutters, staring at them. "Uh. Hi."

Angel grins. "Hi."

He does not resist in the slightest when they tow him off, leaving ahead of the others, complete with pretty compliments to their host and his mother. Outside they realize they have nowhere to go, and Angel kisses Alex again while they think about it. In the end, they go back to Emma's, her parents conveniently still absent.

"It's like another planet," Alex mutters as they make their way to Emma's room, and she laughs.

"Perhaps." She locks the door behind them and slides out of her white stilettos. "Unzip me, Angel."

"Woah."

"Are you saying you don't want to fuck us?"

"Hell no." His voice is fervent and hungry, and he curses horribly when he gets his hands tangled in his tie. Raven laughs and helps him out of the top half of his suit, purring as she runs her hands over the pale skin of his chest.

"You are pretty, aren't you? Are your nipples sensitive?"

Emma is so proud of her protege. She beams, draping her gown over the back of a chair and helping Angel out of hers. "Uh, kinda? Oh. Wow." He stares helplessly while Raven licks and sucks at one tiny pink nub, and Emma laughs.

"She's the shy one, you know."

"Ohgod." It's almost a squeak.

"Exactly." She prowls over, Angel right behind.

Alex is a lot of fun. Relatively inexperienced, but dirty and inventive. He likes to watch them together, and is as happy as Charles was to fuck Emma in the ass. He's sort of enchanted by how much she loves it, and by how much Raven and Angel like to kiss each other. He arranges them in positions and pulls their hair and is kind of demanding, but never like he thinks they have no say in it. Emma has the feeling it would annoy her if it weren't so earnest, so genuinely good-natured, like they're kids and Alex is just bursting with ideas for their game.

Dirty as he is, he isn't expecting Angel's two slender fingers inside him, all slicked up with her own wetness. He yelps, eyes huge, and stammers something while they all cover him with kisses. He whimpers as it starts to feel good, and with Raven kissing his chest and Emma devouring his mouth, comes harder than he has all night.

They make him breakfast in the morning because they're making their own anyway, and he is both grateful and ravenous.


	6. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Valentine's day orgy at Azazel's house, everybody.

February is particularly wretched this year. Emma wakes up on the twelfth and curls her lip at the leaden sky. It's a day to wonder why one even bothers, if it wouldn't be better to just drink turpentine. But of course it wouldn't. She's an evil genius, and also gorgeous and rich, so she gets out of bed and pulls something on with less than usual care. Sometimes putting herself together is just the thing on a low day, but right now it seems like a waste of effort. And besides, she's going to be staying after to decorate for the damned dance because Raven has a way of dragging her into wholesome things.

The day is dismal, but not particularly painful, and by afternoon there's even a little bit of sun. Raven collects her friends from their lockers, and the three of them wander down to the gym to paint banners and hang streamers. Everything is pink or white or red, and Emma grumbles that she feels like she's inside a meat case, which makes Angel laugh until she nearly chokes. Still, by the end of it the place looks pretty good. Emma has no artistic talent but does have a knack for painting full-blown roses, and Angel is practically as good as a spirit level for keeping things even.

It's almost five o'clock when they leave, and they nearly run into the janitor's cart. He chuckles and pulls it up short as Raven apologizes.

"No problem, devochki," he says. There are rumors that he used to be in the Russian mob, and looking up at him, Emma can believe it. His eyes are kind, but there's something demonic about him and the scars on his face. A quick glance at Angel reveals her to be on the verge of panting, and Emma does her best not to grin.

"Thank you," she says, letting the pause go on and up and ask for his name.

"Azazel," it's an insinuating purr, and he winks as he wishes them a good evening, trundling his cart into the gym to apply whatever horrific thing the floor needs to stay polished.

"You know," Emma says as they step out into the cold, "it's a rare man who pulls of a janitor's uniform that well." And Angel actually blushes, and now they have to.

Azazel is refreshingly degenerate. Mr. Lensherr had at least tried to be a responsible adult and fight his lust. Azazel is happy to give in. They linger after the dance to clean up. It had only been semi-formal, which means that Angel is in the shortest skirt she can possibly get away with. It seems fortuitous that she's bent over a table, struggling with some tangled ribbons when Azazel comes in.

"Still here, hm?"

"Well, it didn't seem right to leave you with the whole mess."

"Is good. I'll go home early." The invitation for all three of them to come along and stay just as long as they like hangs in the air like smoke as he ogles Angel.

In the end, they take him up on it. As is to be expected, his car is a piece of shit. Luckily enough, her parents have gone for the full eight weeks instead of the six they take some years, so everyone can claim to be at her house. He's really Angel's, so they give her the shotgun seat, Emma and Raven piling into the back. The upholstery is cheap, but clean. The whole thing is dark red, low to the ground. The windshield is a maze of cracks and there's a gash in the ceiling, but the engine roars. Azazel drives like a lunatic or a fighter pilot, all speed and reflexes and nerves of steel. At the first stoplight, he rests his hand on Angel's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. She shivers and holds it there, and he grins at her. Emma thinks it's really too bad that the car is a manual and needs two hands most of the time, but Azazel makes good use of every light.

His apartment is low and dark and three black cats prowl it. Their names are Hecate, Baba Yaga, and Lilith, and they're very friendly as their master pours a little ice cold vodka for everyone and excuses himself to shower. He comes back so sleek and wicked-looking that Angel doesn't stand a chance. She goes right over to him and lets him kiss her brainless. He's ropy and lean and covered in fascinating little scars. One is definitely a gunshot wound, and Angel actually leans down and licks it, the freak.

"Like the taste, little one?" He says, and gets a low, affirmative moan in response as Angel nibbles at him. After this they naturally have no choice but to take the vodka to the bedroom, where Azazel wants them to show him their accomplishments. "After all, how can I show you anything new if I don't know what you've done?" They come several times under those loving eyes that belie his mocking smile, a happy pile of debauchery as they show him their whole arsenal of tricks with each other. He brings them a warm towel to clean up with, and uses one foot to hook a small box out from under the bed. "So, you like it in the ass, led tsvetok?"

"When it's given properly, yes," Emma says, still glowing from Raven performing just that service with her fingers.

He grins. "Well, let's see about that." He settles himself between her legs, but lower than they were expecting. And then his intentions become clear and shameless Emma actually blushes. None of them can quite believe that he's actually licking her there, but it's happening, and his eyes sparkle wickedly as he looks up at Emma, who is rapidly and completely losing it. Her thighs shake and she finally hauls him up so he can fuck her properly, easing into the merciless tightness and heat of her ass. He gets her to squeal and then to squirt, and she's so dazed she can't even mind the lapse of control. He slides out of her still hard, and strips the condom to show Angel how to wrap those wonderful tits around his cock. He strokes slowly along her chest, thumbs rolling over and over her nipples until she whimpers and sucks at the head whenever it gets close enough to her mouth. Azazel purrs, lean hips rocking, only his balls stroking along her skin because he's supporting all his own weight. Raven watches raptly, whimpering and groping her own chest, and Azazel grins at her before he comes all over Angel's face. She whimpers and moans as he cleans her off and then himself.

"I'm not so young as I was, but I think you'll find something helpful in the box."

Raven darts to investigate, and stares, bringing out a deep red strapon with a black leather harness. "…Wow."

"Ever used one?"

And she hasn't, but she and Angel get right to the work. Raven wears it first, and gets into the slow thrust and pull of fucking Angel, biting her neck and working her good and hard until she screams and comes. Azazel loves her scream as much as her friends do, and is shivering and hard again by the time Raven pulls out. He's patient, though, and lets Emma yank his hair and force him to lick wherever she pleases at the moment while Angel fucks Raven, eyes gleaming with pure, feral joy. She's rough and tireless, and Azazel blindly gropes Raven with one hand, the other on Emma, purring as Raven cries out over and over.

Finally, finally after Raven comes and crawls away with a goofy grin on her face to lean on Emma, Angel can do what she's clearly been wanting to do for ages, and fuck a guy up the ass. They're happy for her that their luck has turned this way with a man she picked, and watch as she whimpers and grinds into Azazel while he groans and writhes under her, more flexible than they would have thought. He murmurs to her in Russian, and if none of them know what he's saying, it's obviously dirty. He howls when he comes, and Angel fucks him through it with such obvious joy that when they're all recovered he washes it and sends it home with her, along with a kiss on the cheek as if he's their kindly uncle and it's some much more innocent toy.


	7. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to welcome the exchange student to America.

It's not actually fair that Angel gets to choose two in a row, but she notices the new kid first. He's an exchange student from Spain, the gossip machine tells them, and his name is Janos and he's unspeakably gorgeous and no one can tell if he's smart or dumb because he's really just getting a slight head start on his senior year abroad or whatever the Spanish equivalent is and not actually taking classes like everyone else. It's way too late for him to even think of catching up, so he's mostly just getting a handle on what's being taught here and supposedly improving his English, even though no one's heard him speak a word of it or Spanish, so maybe he's mute and they just mean comprehension. Either way, he has no homework and just reads and takes placement tests all the time. And beautifies the landscape to a positively criminal degree. All three of them have spring fever and once Angel's brought him up they can't unsee him, squirming in their seats and wondering why in the fuck the school doesn't turn the heat down because it's so warm already.

They're in the library reading up for some damned thing in History that Emma has never cared about and never will when she looks up and meets Janos's eyes. They hold the contact for a long moment, and then she very deliberately drops her pencil. He does his part, picking it up for her and taking a moment to ogle her legs in the shortest skirt she can get away with.

After that it's just a matter of picking him up at another party. People invite him to things because he's so decorative, and he just mills around and sips at the liquor and doesn't talk to anyone. He doesn't even have the decency to look surprised when Emma sidles up to him and asks what he's doing with the rest of his evening. He just shrugs and smiles, the barest curl of one corner of his mouth. He's wearing a shimmering green shirt because this is one of the parties where Saint Patrick's Day is an excuse to drink until you puke green. Emma has the feeling she's going to arrive at college already bored, since from what she hears it will just be more of the same. Now she wraps her hand in shimmering green silk, pulling the shirt up and out from where it's tucked into perfectly fitted slacks to show a little skin. "I think there's a room upstairs, if we can get to it before anyone else does."

Janos just smiles a little wider and lets her lead him away. Raven and Angel are each lounging at one side of the staircase, like paired statues in their green dresses. "Come along, girls," Emma says, and they come along, flanking Janos, whose eyes widen a bit. Then he just smiles again and puts an arm around each of their waists.

There is a guestroom upstairs, and it's mercifully not green. Emma is entirely sick of green, and slides out of her dress the moment the door closes behind them. Her lingerie is purest white, and Angel grins at her and at Janos. "I think the theme is getting to her. Even if you do look amazing in this shirt." She starts to unbutton it as she speaks, and Janos grins back at her, closing his eyes and tipping his head back as Angel pushes it back over his shoulders and Raven pulls it the rest of the way off, casting it aside. "So, Janos," Angel continues, unbuttoning his pants this time, "what color is your underwear?" Janos doesn't answer, of course, but it turns out to be black and snug. Angel giggles and squeezes his cock through the thin material, and Raven tows him back toward the bed. He goes easily, letting them just lay him out and play with him, curious hands touching all over. 

Janos is smoothly muscled and hairless, every line of him pretty. Emma says as much and he just purrs, vain as any cat. He's uncut, too, when they peel his briefs off at last, and Raven squeezes and strokes curiously, making Janos writhe. Emma chuckles and unclasps her bra as Angel stands to remove her dress, hanging it over the footboard. Raven deserts her post to kiss Angel and grope her shamelessly as she helps her out of her black lace, while Emma trails her nipples over Janos's chest. He growls and kisses her, hands laced into her pale hair. Emma ranges over him and rubs against him for a long, slow moment before pulling away and turning to Raven, who has the condoms.

"Right here," she says, smiling and pulling them out of her bra.

"Wonderful." Emma kisses Raven deeply, squeezing her breasts through red lace and pinching her nipples until she squeaks. Emma chuckles, and turns back to Janos, rolling the condom onto him. He reaches up for her, tugging her down into another lazy kiss as she slowly slides him inside. The slow simmer of anticipation the night has been is enough to get all three of them wet, and Janos fits into her slick and easy. She's had much bigger, but size isn't everything, and Janos sets up a slow writhe under her, hands lazily running over and over her body. "Enjoying yourself, kitten?"

"Si," Janos murmurs, and groans as she tightens around him.

Janos does everything slowly. They take their turns on him in a syrupy dream, Emma riding him through one orgasm and Angel coaxing him to hardness again afterward. He moans almost in audibly and tips his head back, letting Angel worship his throat Raven rubs her clit as she fucks herself on Janos, and Emma lies beside him and nibbles his ear and pinches his nipples, making him shiver and gasp in slow motion. He hardly makes a sound and doesn't say another word besides, "Beautiful," as Angel sits on his face. Raven has him last, and almost rocks herself to sleep on him, infected with his sweet slowness.


	8. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wants to fuck Mr. Shaw, the dirtiest old man in the world. The others are just along for the ride.

It is of course Emma's idea to go after Principal Shaw. The others think she's absolutely crazy, but they've come this far with her. "I just know we can get away with it," she says. "I've seen the way he looks at me." 

They do have to concede that point, and they watch Mr. Shaw all through the month of April. Finals are going on and all of them are having to break the habit of the entire year and actually study. It puts Emma into a bad temper, and she gets in trouble on purpose a couple of times just so she can spend more time with Mr. Shaw, deciding if she wants him or not. Angel joins her a few times, but Raven hangs back. She’s not sure if she wants to be part of this one. There’s something kind of mocking and nasty about Mr. Shaw that she doesn’t like, but in the end she can’t desert her friends.

And Raven kind of wants to do this, too. She has been studying too hard, and feels wild and reckless and ready to do something wrong. Emma feels the same way. Raven can tell by the look in her eyes, and isn’t surprised when Emma signals them to join her on the way out of the day’s last test.

“Now?” Angel asks.

“Now.”

They make calls and excuses that let them linger around the school until it’s almost completely deserted. They find Mr. Shaw alone in his office, and he looks up almost like he’s expecting them. Emma explains his options to him, and he just laughs. He gets up and locks the door, kissing each of them. He uses a lot of tongue and it’s nasty but hot, too, and Raven shivers when it’s her turn. But really, Mr. Shaw is Emma’s, and all of them seem to know it. He kisses her for a long time, and then takes condoms and lube out of a secret drawer in his desk as Emma slides her panties off. She starts on her skirt, but Mr. Shaw tells her to leave it.

He bends Emma over the desk, carefully arranging the line of her spine to turn her bare ass up for him. “Yes, that’s good. That’s perfect.” He puts on a condom and rubs along the cleft of her ass, purring, and Emma stares at Raven and Angel, eyes wide and shocked, her tits bouncing slightly where they’re hanging out, pushed up by the neckline of her top hooked under them. “You take it in the ass a lot, baby?”

“Yes, Mr. Shaw.”

“Mmm, I like that. Want in your pretty little ass right now, you little slut? I think you do.”

“I do, Mr. Shaw.” She’s flushed, her voice weak and small in a way Raven has never heard it.

“Good. Hold yourself open for me.” Emma whimpers and releases her grip on the edge of the desk, reaching back to grab her cheeks and pull them wide apart, exposing herself completely to Mr. Shaw. He makes an approving noise and slicks his cock with lube, smearing it over Emma’s ass in a few more strokes before gripping himself by the base and pushing in all at once, fast and deep and hard. Emma’s eyes go huge, and her mouth hangs open in a silent scream as Mr. Shaw bottoms out with a deep grunt of effort and satisfaction.

“You okay?” Angel asks, kneeling and cupping Emma’s face in her hands, kissing her when Emma nods.

“Aw, you girls are so sweet,” Mr. Shaw says, pulling almost all the way out and then ramming back in again and making Emma’s tits bounce even more. “Ohh, _fuck_ you’ve got a deep ass. I love it when I can just fuck a girl like this.” The rhythm of his words is broken up a little by the way he slams into Emma, hard enough for the big desk to rock just a little. Emma whimpers and moans, kissing Angel frantically. “Aw, god, you’re leaving a puddle on the carpet. Getting your asshole used like this makes your cunt fucking _drool_." Raven can see Emma’s legs shaking, and the white-knuckle grip she has on her ass, holding it open for Mr. Shaw. She probably is leaving a puddle, and Raven shivers, wet despite herself. She jumps a little when Mr. Shaw speaks to her.

“Hey, come here and help Angel.”

Raven goes and kneels by Emma, cupping her tits in her hands and pinching her nipples almost as hard as she can, just the way she likes it. Emma squeals, her eyes rolling back. “Mmm, that’s right. Now give her something to look at while I use her ass to come.”

Emma moans, and it’s the helpless lust on her face that really motivates Raven and Angel to kiss each other, rough and hungry, hands groping and squeezing as they grind against each other, glancing over as Emma’s noises change, getting louder and more formless, sounding partially gagged. Her mouth is stretched wide, Mr. Shaw’s first two fingers hooked into the corners of her mouth, using it as a grip as he fucks her ass as hard as he can. She’s drooling, eyes huge. She looks ashamed and lost, but so hot that Raven groans, crying out as Angel reaches into her pants and crams three fingers into her, grinding on her clit in a way that would hurt if she wasn’t so wet. Raven returns the favor, and Emma groans, watching them. 

Mr. Shaw is growling for her to take it, going faster and faster and bouncing Emma’s whole body. “Squeeze me,” he gasps, “squeeze me, tighten that ass up. Ooohhhhhh, fuck yes. Fuck yes, let go of your ass and put your legs together.” Emma obeys, the way she has this entire time, hands moving to her tits to pinch and squeeze, her eyes shutting as she fights to make herself as tight as she can for Mr. Shaw. “Yes,” He gasps, tugging her head back and stretching her gaping mouth so much it has to hurt. He stops thrusting so much and just grinds as deep inside her as he can get, shuddering and groaning as he comes. Something about it sets Raven off, and she works Angel roughly for another few minutes before she comes too, clenching and fluttering around Raven’s fingers.

Mr. Shaw helps them clean up and gives them coffee, but he kicks them out while Emma is still shaky, and Angel and Raven accompany her home and to bed, cuddling her and kissing her and stroking her to a couple more orgasms with gentle fingers before everyone showers and piles onto the couch in robes to watch _The Craft_ and drink cocoa with bourbon in it.


End file.
